Wireless telecommunication in modern times has witnessed advent of various signal transmission techniques and methods, such as use of beam forming and beam steering techniques, for enhancing capacity of radio channels. In accordance with such techniques, a transmitter radiates radio waves in form of beams of radio frequency (RF) signals to a variety of RF receiver devices. The conventional systems which use techniques such as beamforming and beam steering for signal transmission may have one or more limitations. For example, a beam of RF signals transmitted by conventional systems, may be highly directional in nature and may be limited in transmission range or coverage.
In certain scenarios, an RF receiver device may be situated at a distance which is beyond transmission range of the transmitter, and hence reception of the RF signal at the RF receiver device may be adversely affected. In other scenarios one or more obstructions (such as buildings and hills) in path of the RF beam transmitted by the transmitter, may be blocking reception of the RF signal at the RF receiver device. For the advanced high-performance fifth generation (5G) communication networks, such as the millimeter wave communication system, there is required a dynamic system that can overcome the one or more limitations of conventional systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.